


A Normal Life

by yourxavenger



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Suits (US TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Moving
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourxavenger/pseuds/yourxavenger
Summary: After their wedding Mike and Rachel decide to move in Star City (small city with an interesting history). They wanted to have a normal life and a calm one too. But it seems to have crossed paths with no other but Felicity Smoak. Now they should help her and help bring the city back together. So long with the normal life.
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter, John Diggle/Lyla Michaels, Mike Ross/Rachel Zane, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	A Normal Life

This apartment was really great. It had space for everything, like at least two rooms for the children and a big bedroom, not to mention that it was fully- furnished so they could spare the headaches that could get from “this color or that color” or “I like that sofa, but this one looks more comfortable” .

It was a hard choice. If you had lived your whole life in New York and had used to the busy life and the traffic, the crowded city and the city which never sleeps it will be hard to feel like home in Star City. 

This city was almost empty. From all that Mike had read about it, this city had been through a lot. A vigilante, then the Green Arrow, the earthquake in the Glades, the war with the super soldiers, then something about some Damien Dark, then a lunatic DA, also the mayor appeared to be the leader of all others vigilantes and that kind of strange thing. Well, Mike was not surprised about the population of the city going down every single year. 

At least there were parks and greeny spots all around the city. Living in New York and visiting Central Park at least once in two or three months, well this would be a privilege. Besides this city had these “Big Belly Burgers” that all of the people they met had told them to try.

And back to the topic, let’s not forget to mention that this was two story apartment and once belonged to a Thea Queen, who was a sister of the famous Oliver freaking Queen, whose story was really impressive. First, he was rich boy who spend five years on a deserted island (or so he says), then came back to the city (once Starling City), became the Hood, without no one knowing, was a CEO of his father’s company and then the Green Arrow, mayor of the city and other pretty cool facts about him. 

Now this apartment belonged to one Felicity Smoak-Qeen that was not only the wife of this interesting man, but the CEO of Palmer Industries and Mike was sure that there was more of her story.

Leaving aside this the apartment looked absolutely gorgeous. He looked at Rachel as if he told her “I want it” and happily, she looked him the same way. 

The plan for them was as simple as it could be. They would buy an apartment, raise some kids (two, at least), work in some kind of a law clinic and live happily so long that he and Rachel could raise even grad children. 

Well, life does not always keep up with easy plans. 

“So, how fast we can buy it and move in?” Rachel asked the blonde woman that showed them around the apartment.

“I can arrange a meeting tomorrow with the seller and we can be done as fast as you want.” The blonde said with a smile and walked them to the exit. 

When they finally arranged the time and place of the meeting tomorrow, they were free so they could go and try this burgers that all have been telling them about.

They were awesome, Mike could tell, but as any homesick boy from NY he was missing the hot dogs and bagels in front of Specter Litt. He thought about a Harvey and Louis for a moment. Then he remembered Donna and Katrina as well. Believe him, this was not helping about the homesick situation right now. 

After they ate all of the food they had ordered they decided to go for a walk. As they were walking they saw a café, full with people. That could mean only two things: really good Wi-Fi connection or they make a coffee that they should try. 

As they walked in the café they saw only one free table and rushed through it. At the exact same moment as they sat a blonde-pink haired woman with glasses came to take their order. She smiled and asked them what they would like to drink.

Rachel ordered but Mike was staring at her for really long time. As long as it could take to make it awkward. Rachel had noticed but then he said:

“I-I’ll have the same as hers.” The woman nod and go to the bar. Rachel looked at him, waiting for an answer. “Didn’t you notice?” he asked as if it was obviously.

Well, to be honest, it was obviously, at least for him. He got used to that photographic memory and the way people looked at him when he make a fuss about it but this was obvious, man. 

“She was Felicity Smoak. Do you remember? When we researched the city her name and pictures were almost everywhere.” Rachel was still looking confused. “She was the mayor’s wife and the IT who was CEO of Palmer technologies” he unlocked his phone and searched for her name in the web. Yes, it was her, only with more piercing and a little more pink in her hair. He showed her the picture that he had opened.

“Yes, I think this might be her.” Rachel said and Mike locked his phone as he saw that the woman was walking towards them.

“Here you go. Two cappuccinos with extra ginger. Honestly guys I don’t know how you can drink this stupid spicy thing. In my opinion this is gross.” She said without thinking, obviously. “I’m sorry, sometimes I talk without thinking first, but still it might be healthy, but surely it’s not as tasty as, for example, a mokacino with extra chocolate.” She smiled at the end of her argument.

“Thanks, um…” 

“Karen” the woman smiled at them.

“Thank you for the advice, Karen. We will know about the next time we come here” Mike said with a smile. 

“No problem, it will be a pleasure to see you here another time.” She said with a smile still on her face and turned around.

  
Her phone buzzed. It was Curtis. 

_“We found buyers for the ‘office’”_

_“Great! Send me the info and I’ll make sure you can sell it tomorrow.”_

The moment Curtis had sent her the files she was on the net, researching the young couple, who were crazy enough to move in this town, full of corruption, murders and crime. They had married recently in New York. Lawyers in NY, the man –Mike, was in prison for six or seven months for fraud, practicing the law without a degree… and wait a minute. This guy looked exactly the same as the one who was staring at her awkwardly. 

His wife – Rachel was a lawyer too, in the same firm, her father a big deal in this areas too, name partner in Rand, Kaldor and Zane, although she worked for Specter Litt. She was a very long time paralegal, then managed to finish Stanford and she was made an exception about her diploma in the firm she worked. 

On one side they seemed legit, on the other, however, it was always a possibility that they could be working for Diaz. This monster had people everywhere and the fact that they decided to sit right now in this café was a little concerning. 

Although if they weren’t Diaz ‘friends’ they could help her free Oliver. 

But this was highly unlikely, because life was shitty and there were no coincidences or whatsoever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! Uhm, I don't know where is this going. I also don't know if you'd like it. I found the first chapter finished and saved in my phone maybe before a year and a half. Please, if you like it (or not like it) tell me, so I should know whether to finish it, or not. Thank you :)


End file.
